


Higher

by Salope



Series: Friends with Benefits [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, FWB verse, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Shameless Smut, eating ass, smoking weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26091685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salope/pseuds/Salope
Summary: “You’re my favorite drug.”
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Series: Friends with Benefits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931647
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	Higher

**Author's Note:**

> * 1 Kudo = 1 Serotonin *

Jaida was reaching for the car door when her phone dinged with a text notification. 

_How did it go?_

Jaida tapped out a reply. 

_If he wasn’t a blood relation I’d never speak to the lying bastard again_

She wrenched open the door and tossed her handbag and phone on the passenger seat. She took a few deep breaths and had just started the engine when her phone vibrated again. 

_Family can be the fucking worst. Why don’t you swing by? I have wine and weed._

Jaida sighed and rolled her shoulders as she wrote back. 

_Be there in 20_

——

It wasn’t long before Jaida was pulling into the parking garage of Nicky’s building. She checked her hair and makeup in the rear view mirror out of habit even though she knew Nicky would hardly give a damn. As she walked through the lobby, the front desk clerk nodded hello. Jaida wondered idly what he made of her and Nicky’s relationship. He knew she spent the night here with occasional regularity. That thought was interrupted as the elevator doors opened and disgorged a woman and teenage girl clearly in the midst of a mother/daughter battle royale. As they brushed past her without apology she considered that she was hardly the most interesting gossip in the building anyway. She stepped inside and punched the button for Nicky’s floor. 

Moments later she was unlocking the door to Nicky’s condo and letting herself in. As she kicked off her shoes in the foyer, she called out to her friend. 

“On the balcony!” came the reply from down the hall. 

Jaida made her way outside to find Nicky curled like a cat in one of the two lounge chairs. Her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and the massive t-shirt she was wearing (the only thing she appeared to be wearing) bore the name of some band Jaida had never heard of. Nicky grinned widely. 

“Grab a seat bitch. The night is young, the indica is fine and the city is ours,” she gestured expansively. 

The view was half the cost of this place. The city rolled out beneath them in glittering indolence as the last sunlight faded from the horizon. Jaida settled into the other chair, sinking into the cushions. 

“So do you want to talk about it or...” Nicky trailed off as she gestured to the wine glasses and vape sitting on the glass table. 

“I want to forget about it,” Jaida sighed as she reached for the wine bottle. 

“Well you’ve come to the right place. Chez Nicolette is here for all of your hedonistic pleasures, pour l’oublier et se faire plaisir.”

——

Two glasses of wine later and Jaida was starting to unwind. Nicky had been amusing her with the details of a shitty date she’d extricated herself from earlier in the evening. 

“When she began talking about her parakeets for the third time, I knew this wasn’t going past the dinner course.” Nicky concluded, setting the vape back on the table. Jaida reached for it this time and Nicky smiled, “Atta girl.”

Jaida looked at it, unsure if there was anything she needed to do to make it work.

“It won’t bite baby,” Nicky reassured her. Jaida shot her a skeptical look, but held the pen to her lips and inhaled. The back of her throat stung and her eyes watered as she struggled to hold it in. She finally gave up, coughing and spluttering as she exhaled the smoke. 

“Okay, maybe it will,” Nicky laughed as Jaida waved a hand, indicating she had everything somewhat under control. 

“Damn it’s been awhile,” Jaida gasped as she relaxed back in her chair. She let her head tip back against the cushion, and stared up at the nearly dark sky for a bit. She was beginning to feel the magic flow through her when she heard Nicky get up and come around the table. She felt Nicky’s knee slide in next to her hip, then Nicky’s weight on her thighs as her friend settled on her lap. Jaida brought her gaze down to focus on the gently smiling woman before her. Nicky’s face was bare of makeup and several tendrils had escaped her hair tie. She looked softer and younger than Jaida was used to, but maybe that was just the weed. 

“Here,” Nicky offered, taking the pen from Jaida’s hand. She took a long drag from it and held onto the hit, bringing her lips down to meet Jaida’s. Jaida took the hint and opened her mouth keeping their lips sealed. Nicky released the smoke as Jaida took a deep breath. Nicky pulled back and placed her finger across Jaida’s lips for a moment. When she took it away, Jaida exhaled, coughing only lightly as she did. 

“Much better,” Nicky breathed placing a whisper of a kiss on Jaida’s cheek. She turned to set the vape on the table and when she came back around, she met the slightly unfocused gaze of Jaida’s deep brown eyes. Jaida’s hands found their way to the bare skin of Nicky’s thighs and stroked them gently. Nicky’s hands reached up to cradle Jaida’s face and after a moment, she closed the distance between their lips again. She pressed hers against Jaida’s and gently traced her tongue along her friend’s bottom lip seeking admittance. Jaida sighed and Nicky took the opportunity to lick inside. Jaida’s tongue met hers and they both settled into the sensuous kiss. 

Jaida’s hands slid their way up to grasp Nicky’s round ass, squeezing and rubbing against the soft cotton of her panties. Nicky rocked her hips down against Jaida. They set up a slow rhythm that soon had Nicky breaking the kiss to breathe heavily. Jaida slipped her hands up and around Nicky’s waist to slide her palms over the warm, smooth skin of Nicky’s stomach. She pushed them up under the t-shirt until she cupped Nicky’s bare breasts, making her gasp as Jaida palmed them. 

Nicky leaned back, grasping the hem of the shirt and pulling it up and off. 

“Someone will see us,” Jaida hissed. 

“Nah,” Nicky replied. “Maybe a passing plane.”

Jaida shook her head but acquiesced, taking a long slow lick across one of Nicky’s breasts. She pulled her in closer, taking the nipple into her warm mouth. Nicky sighed and wrapped her arms around Jaida’s shoulders as she licked and sucked, the sensation heightened by the high she was riding. Jaida’s hands made their way back to Nicky’s ass, this time sliding under the waistband of her panties to caress her skin. One of Jaida’s fingers trailed down the cleft to press against the tight opening. Nicky’s head fell forward as Jaida fingered her, rubbing and pushing against it. 

“I had high expectations for that date tonight,” Nicky admitted, “so if that’s what you want, you’re in luck.”

Jaida nuzzled into Nicky’s neck, sucking a mark into the delicate skin by way of reply. Nicky pushed back against Jaida’s finger, seeking the delicious pressure. 

“Bedroom.... now,” Jaida breathed into Nicky’s ear. 

——

Letting go of Jaida’s hand, Nicky fell backwards across the bed. She looked up hungrily at Jaida, hooking her fingers in the belt loops of her jeans to pull her friend down on top of her. 

“Need these... off...” Nicky demanded, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down to work her hand inside. Jaida moaned as Nicky squeezed. 

“Fuck... let me... fuck,” Jaida protested pulling herself off to disrobe as fast as she possibly could. The high made everything more sensitive and all she wanted was her skin pressed close against Nicky’s. She nearly tripped getting her panties off and Nicky giggled helplessly. 

“Come here you,” Nicky beckoned when Jaida was finally, gloriously naked. 

They lay side by side, stroking and kneading everything they could get their hands on. Nicky’s fingers were wedged between Jaida’s thighs pressing and rubbing against her clit. One of Nicky’s legs was draped over Jaida’s, spreading her open to Jaida’s probing fingers. There was a battle of wills to see who might get whom off first, but Nicky won in the end. Rolling Jaida fully onto her back, she pushed two fingers into her soaking cunt. Jaida arched her torso and Nicky nipped at her breast. 

“Ohmygod I need to come so bad...” Jaida whined. 

“I’ve got you,” Nicky promised as she nibbled her way over the tense planes of Jaida’s stomach. Jaida twisted her hips as Nicky started to thrust her fingers firmly up and in. When her teeth reached Jaida’s clit, she grazed them lightly over the hood, before licking up over the bud. Jaida keened at the overwhelming sensation, soaking Nicky’s hand. When Nicky sucked Jaida’s clit into her mouth, she knew she’d brought her to the brink. As she swirled her tongue, she pushed a third finger inside and sent her crashing into her orgasm. 

As Jaida came down, Nicky gently lapped up the wet from her shaking thighs. Crawling back up Jaida’s body, she met her with an open-mouthed kiss that tasted of sex and desperate craving. 

Jaida, eager to claim the permission she’d been given, helped Nicky onto her stomach and tucked a pillow beneath her hips. She draped her body over Nicky’s, thrusting her pelvis down against Nicky’s ass. “You know how much I love this,” Jaida growled, “Someday I’m going to fuck this sweet little hole.”

Nicky groaned shamelessly, “please... yes...”

For now Jaida was very content with the rare treat of eating her out. She trailed kisses down Nicky’s spine until she reached her tailbone. There she bypassed her ultimate goal in favor of licking and nipping at the folds of Nicky’s cunt, making her writhe against her. When she could hear Nicky panting, she trailed her tongue up and probed at the ring of muscle. She felt Nicky shiver so she kept up the gentle exploration. When the tight muscle relaxed, she pressed the tip of her tongue inside. 

Nicky gasped and bucked her hips back. 

Jaida continued to lick and work her tongue against Nicky until she felt any inhibitions melt away. She slid her middle finger through Nicky’s dripping cunt, pushing inside several times to thoroughly soak it. 

“Can you take my finger now?” Jaida asked. 

“I think so,” Nicky huffed out as she lifted her hips up. 

Jaida trailed her finger up until the pad was resting against Nicky’s other hole. 

“Push against it,” Jaida encouraged and as Nicky did, the tip slipped inside. 

Nicky moaned as Jaida slowly pressed the rest of the way in. When her palm was resting against Nicky’s sex, Jaida stopped, giving her time to acclimate to the intrusion. She bent down and licked the tight skin around her finger until Nicky was rolling her hips. Jaida slid her finger part way out and back in again slowly as Nicky gripped the sheets and groaned. 

“Fuck me,” Nicky begged. 

Jaida increased the speed of her motion while lavishing Nicky’s hole with her tongue. When Nicky’s beautiful noises reached a pitch that Jaida knew meant she was on the edge, she curled her finger, putting pressure against her g-spot from the other side. Nicky’s hips jerked and she cried out as her body contracted forcefully around Jaida’s finger. Jaida eased her through it, pulling out before she became too sensitive. 

Once Nicky regained her senses, she rolled over and pulled Jaida against her. Jaida held her, kissing her shoulders gently. After several moments she pulled back to meet Nicky’s blissed out gaze. 

“I want it... ” Nicky promised breathlessly, “...want to take more for you.”

Jaida pressed a kiss to Nicky’s forehead as she started to drift off.

“You already do babe,” Jaida laughed quietly, “but we’ll talk about it in the morning. After the most massive fucking breakfast ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hello, share feedback or ideas over on tumblr @Salope69.. I don’t really do requests, but it’s great to hear what you like or might like to see!


End file.
